


Rapporteur (January 3, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Palpatine being evil as usual, Word of the Day Prompt, gen - Freeform, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Palpatine and meetings.Word of the Day: Rapporteura person who gives reports (as at a meeting of a learned society)





	Rapporteur (January 3, 2019)

The trouble with democracy, mused Chancellor (and aspiring Emperor) Palpatine, was that there were far too many meetings and committees and sub-committees taking up valuable time.

_When I am Emperor_ , he thought, as some insignificant being nattered on about something tiresome, _I won’t need to sit through all this._

It was a cold comfort, but cold comfort was the bread and butter of the Sith, so he didn’t mind.


End file.
